Various types of forklift attachments are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a hook attachment for a forklift vehicle including a hook having a rectangular upper half and a hooked lower half, a rectangular aperture disposed within the upper half of the hook, and a lip medially disposed within the aperture. What has been further needed is for a length of the aperture to substantially conform to a width of a fork on a forklift vehicle. Lastly, what has been need is for the upper half of the hook to be configured to slidably engage the fork through the aperture and for the lip to be configured to securingly engage an opening in a top side of the fork. This attachment device thus enables a forklift operator to better grasp and lift a heavy chain with the hooked lower half. Although the hook attachment for a forklift vehicle can securely lift numerous types of heavy objects, this attachment is specifically structured to securely and safely lift heavy chains.